shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana Read
' ' Devil Fruit ''' '''Hana “Meltdowner” Read '''is a pirate and the Navigator of the Dawn Star Pirates. She is a part of the Top Four, the four main fighters of the Dawn Star Pirates. She had a bounty of 250,000,000, but after the timeskip, it rose to 450,000,000. '''Appearance: Hana is a girl with a tall and slender figure and soft tea-coloured hair with matching eyes. She wears a simple lavender shirt which shows of the top of her breasts and just covers her lower waist. She also has a black ribbon tied below her breasts, tied in a bow ate the back. She wears white denim short shorts and black stocking that go just past her knees, and shin length white high-heeled boots. Her Dawn Star tattoo is located behind her left ear. ' hana read.jpg|link=Hana Reed Personality': Hana is extremely compassionate, strong-willed, determined, and courageous, witnessed during the Winter War when her crew-mates were incapacitated and it was left up to her to defend her crew-mates from the Royal Guard. Not one to lose or give up in a fight, when it came down to it, held captive by Kurohime she willingly shot herself through the stomach in order to free herself and save her crew-mates. Her courage, along with her care and deep understanding of Nate appeared to have increased through time. Equipment Log Pose Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit: Toku Toku no Mi: Her Devil Fruit is a very powerful Fruit, which converts electrons into unstable destructive matter that is said to be in a state between particles and waves. She can use her ability to fire up to four beams at once and create a defensive shield that can melt/disintegrate steel. The beams produced by this Devil Fruit are bright pink. She can also form weapons out of this energy, allowing her to create swords and spears to battle with. Her ability has two major disadvantages. First, it is highly unstable, as demonstrated when her anger towards Saint Germaine fueled her to use too much power and she destroyed half a mountain. Second, her ability can only be used on one target at a time, though it has accuracy high enough to blow away the members of the opponent before they can attack. By its nature, it is incapable of rapid-fire, thus poor at surface occupation and saturation attacks. To compensate for the former, she has to consciously limit herself when using her ability and to compensate for the latter, she carries around silicon cards that can disperse her individual laser shots into multiple ones, and this attack is labelled by Hana as Silicon Burn. *'Spear of Longinus': Hana creates a javelin-like weapon using her Devil Fruit. It is quite like her original energy javelins, with the only, if quite noticeable, difference being the energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped. She can use this weapon as a projectile or as a melee weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly destructive, cross-shaped explosion on impact, which dwarfs the Marineford in height. Hana prefers to not use the attack at close range, most likely because the resulting blast would damage her. While she can use these spears in rapid succession, she has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Hana can use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact. After the timeskip, she has shown greater control over the spears trajectory, and can form less-explosive “mini spears” that can deal a large amount of damage without the substantial collateral damage the full version induces. Trivia *Her last name comes from the name of a famous female pirate, Mary Read. *She shares her birthday with the Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. Category:Mitchellmt1943 Category:Female Category:Spear User Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Dawn Star Pirates